The invention relates to a machine for the distribution of dough or similar viscos material comprising a hopper with an outlet and a distribution head with at least one pressure chamber and a dough expeller movable therein, said distribution head reciprocating in a sealing manner along the end face of the outlet of the hopper, the pressure chamber in a first position of said head being in open connection with the outlet of the hopper in order to receive an amount of dough from the stock through the withdrawal of the dough expeller, said expeller being able to eject at least part of the received dough amount in another position of the distribution head.
Dough distribution machines should be capable of metering portions of dough of an accurately adjustable and constant weight. In the course of this metering operation, the initial cell structure of the dough to be distributed is maintained as much as possible. The accuracy of the weight of the metered portions of dough is highly dependent upon the pressure exercised on the dough during said distributing operation. In order to reduce the rate of damages to the cell structure of the dough during said distribution operation, it should be avoided that severe underpressures or rapid falls in pressure occur in the dough during the distributing or metering operation. It should also be avoided that at the beginning or at the end of the metering operation the dough is pressed through a narrow slit.